


Atlantis Family Barbecue

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Podfic Available, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: My idiot self prompting herself on Tumblr: "Now I totally want to write the fic where the entire Air Force witnesses John following Dave's orders and is collectively Offended. Or just O'Neill. Either works for me, honestly."This is, essentially, that, but on a much smaller scale.





	Atlantis Family Barbecue

Sam wasn't sure exactly how she'd ended up invited to the Atlantis Family Barbecue - Lorne's unofficial name for the event - but she brought enough potatoe salad to feed the whole Air Force. She also brought SG1 with her because Jack had pouted when he saw her buy the potatoe salad. 

"Ma'am," Lorne greeted her with a smile and nod before whisking her contribution towards the buffet table. 

"I like him," Jack tracked Lorne's movement with a grin. "Ya think Sheppard would let me snatch him up?" 

Daniel snorted, "If you had to pick between Atlantis and Homeworld Security, where would you rather be?" Jack glared at him. Daniel just pushed his glasses back up his nose and followed Vala as she made a beeline for Teyla and Ronan. 

"I believe you may ask Colonel Sheppard himself, O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head towards the barbecue. 

Sam tilted her head as she observed John and a man she recognized from a recent debrief as his brother. 

"Who's the stiff?" Jack asked her, brows furrowed, "I don't remember him from my files." Sam snickered. 

"Dave Sheppard," Sam supplied, rocking back on her heels as she watched Jack's eyes fluttered. He'd been at the same debrief as her. "He's probably a little uncomfortable." 

Teal'c arched an eyebrow. "He does not appear to be so." 

Sam watched the man direct the barbecue as if it was a symphony. Tongs in both hands. John flitted around behind him with plates and buns and more nervous energy than Sam had ever seen on the man. 

"Can't say the same for Johnnie boy though." Jack was grinning now. Sam lifted her brow at him. "What?" 

The next moment was the one in which the entire Atlantis expedition finally saw the family resemblance. 

"John!" Dave's voice was the exact tone and infliction that John usually used when reprimanding Rodney, who actually jumped reflexively before realizing it was both not his name and not his Sheppard speaking. 

What transpired next would have a whole chapter dedicated to it in O'Neill's unwritten memoir. Likely titled - He Who Gave Me Many Grey Hairs. Not to be mistaken for Daniel's chapter - He Who Is Not Getting Another Funeral. 

Dave held out one his tongs and pointed at the grill next to him, "Flip those." John took the tongs. John flipped the steaks. John did not complain or grumble or ignore. In fact, his nervous energy dissipated as he continued to do as Dave instructed.

"Did you see that?" Jack turned to Sam with his jaw hanging open. He pointed incredulously at the grills. 

"I know." Sam smirked, shrugged, "I can't even get him to turn in his paperwork on time." There was one particular instance where said paperwork had even been done, John just hadn't turned it in until three minutes after her deadline. 

Jack growled, "I oughtta demote him!" Jack gestured out and then placed his hands on his hips. Beside him, Teal'c was pursing his lips and side eyeing Carter. 

"I sometimes forget you were an only child." Sam patted him on the shoulder. She smiled fondly at the brothers and made a mental note to call Mark when she got home. "Trust me, this isn't that shocking." 

Behind them, Lorne snorted. "Speak for yourself." He handed them all beers. "I just lost twenty bucks to Zelenka."


End file.
